As the Day's Pass By
by Nikonplix
Summary: Random Drabbles, about Kyo and Tohru. Romantic kind of thing...It's a cute story! Please Review!
1. A Precious Wish

**This is my first fanfic! I always loved Kyo and Tohru, and I would read fanfic. Sadly I couldn't find any great ones so I decided I would right one the way I want it.**

**The dialogue is pretty corny but that's how it is in the manga (well sorta) the descriptive parts of it kind of suck *sniff* but I tried.**

**Please comment and review! Hope you enjoy!**

The shifting of blankets, the steps of feet awoke Kyo to find that the sun had already rose. Tohru was up and earlier then usual to hurriedly start breakfast and do the laundry. He heard a door open from the hallway and quiet footsteps walking passed his room into the kitchen.

"Good morning Yuki-kun!'' he heard Tohru say.

"Good morning Honda- san. Why so early?''

"Oh! I have some things to do today and what about you?"

"I'm on my way to the garden ,I think a few of the vegetables have finally grown."

"That's great which ones?"

"The leeks, they should be about done"

Kyo's face turned and laid on his stomach.

"That's great'' Thinking excitedly of what she would make with the leeks.

"Tohru, if your going somewhere do you mind if you pick up a few things" Shigure popping his head out of the room.

"Shigure -san! (you scared me). Sure! I just need to finish the laundry and ill be on my way."

"What would I do with out you Tohru." Giving a warm smile.

Tohru smiled back and scampered off.

"Um Shigure, did I hear you speaking with somebody earlier? I thought I heard the phone ring." Yuki asked.

"Oh yes it was ****" Kyo heard him whisper.

"Huh why?"

"Don't you remember its Kyo's birthday."

Kyo sat up and looked around. "Oh shit" he thought. "Kagura" I got to get out of here.

"Oh."

"Did you forget ."

"No I just don't care."

"Like if I give a damn what you think stupid rat" yelling in his head. Kyo stood up and frantically searched around his room "Crap! She's probably going to come over'' he found his shoes under the bed and quickly ran out the door with shoes in one hand and socks in the other he immediately fell backwards hitting his head on the wall.

"Ahhh watch where your going!" Kyo yelled looking up at Yuki.

"You're the one running around like an idiot." Yuki replied messaging his head.

"Shut up I -"

"Are you guys alright!" Tohru said coming from around the corner with a basket full of laundry

Yuki nodded

"Kaf yeah" Kyo stood up quickly smoothing his shirt.

"Hmph" Smirking at the scene, Yuki made his way into the hall.

Kyo was about to ask what his problem was but he had already left.

"Stupid rat'' he growled stomping down the stairs.

"So Kyo-kun how did you sleep?" Tying to break his thoughts from Yuki.

"Hm? Alright I guess…." His voice began to cool down.

Tohru followed him into the kitchen still carrying the heavy load. He got out the carton of juice from the fridge and took a gulp. She noticed his shoes in his hands .

"Are you going somewhere?"

Kyo wiped his mouth with his hand and saw her concerned expression.

"Kaf yeah sort of"

" Well when will you return?"

"I don't know as long as I'm away from here." Dumping the carton into the trash.

"Good now things will be a lot quieter ." Yuki returned wearing his gloves and holding his gardening tools.

"Hmph."

"I'm going now Honda-san."

"Bye Yuki-kun oh I almost forgot I packed your breakfast." She reached for the container on the counter, it was neatly wrapped.

"Thank you" Yuki said as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh so um will you be sure to come by around lunch time"

"Maybe why" Kyo sat down to tie his shoes.

"Oh I sort of of have something planned." she grinned

Kyo looked away and felt redness coming to his cheeks

"Like wh-"

"Oh Tohru!" Shigure walked in.

"Are you done with my clothes."

"Right! Almost, I just need to put them to dry." she quickly scurried off

"Hey wai- sigh" Kyo got up but she had already gone.

"Your not going to eat breakfast Kyo-kun" Shigure asked as he just reached for the door.

He felt his stomach growling. He could smell Tohru's breakfast on the stove and couldn't resist

"Might as well"

He grabbed a plate and sat down munching quickly at his breakfast eating all on his plate "Still warm ,like she always makes it.'' He was interrupted by Shigure shuffling in the kitchen and coming through with his breakfast and his newspaper.

"Mind if I join you" sitting down beside Kyo anyway.

"Like if I have a choice'' he thought.

"So Kyo kun what are you going to do for your birthday''

"Kwaf Kwaf'' he almost made him choke.

"Why do you give a damn'' he barked.

"Well I was thinking that we could have a party and invite Anayme over." He was reaching for the phone next to him.

"Ill kill you." pointing his knife at Shigure.

"Excuse me for trying to make your birthday special." Shigure continued to toy with him.

"Give it a rest'' he shouted.

"I think somebody wouldn't be to happy about that'' making a cheery tone.

"Why bring Tohru into the conversation'' he looked away embarrassed.

"Who's talking about her I was talking about Kagura, gosh Kyo I didn't know you wanted to do something with her" teasing Kyo.

"Do what?" Tohru asked coming through the door.

Kyo jumped in his chair his face getting redder than ever.

"Do something for his birthday."

"You wouldn't (I thought you left)!?''

"There's nothing to celebrate so it doesn't matter'' he said embarrassed.

"But…but wouldn't it be nice to be together with everyone ''

"Why would I be with that damn Yuki!"

"Oh I just thought th-''

'"Look you don't have to get upset. Its not such a big deal''

"Don't get mad at Tohru when Kagura arrives you can spend all your time with her." Shigure said playfully.

"Yeah right I'd die before that happ-" He was putting his fork into his mouth when suddenly if flew out of his hand he turned to look and saw a fist coming towards him but it was to late to dodge.

"How can you say that'' Kagura yelled ''I love you!'' punching him in the gut .

"Kagura- san good morning!" Tohru said surprisingly.

"You weren't planning on running away were you.'' Grabbing him by the collar

"Of course I was!" Kyo yelled.

"How dare you I was planning for us to spend all day together!'' she screamed.

"Look see he is already dressed, no need to get violent'' Shigure said throwing kyo into her arms

"Ill kill you Shigure!"

"You already said that" Shigure laughed.

"Alright then c'mon kyo we should get going we wouldn't want to miss what I got planned''

"I do'' trying to escape her grasp.

"You don't mean that Kyo, you know you could be mean sometimes.'' she said while wrapping her hands around his throat.

She started pulling him by the collar.

"Let me go dammit''

Tohru followed them out the door and Shigure went humming back to eat his breakfast. Kagura was forcing him across the yard and Tohru was waving them goodbye. As Kyo was struggling to be free he noticed the look on her face. She had stopped waving and looked disappointed watching them leave.

"She mustn't still be upset could she'' he thought.

***

All afternoon was nothing but being dragged around places he didn't want to go and forced to do things he didn't want to do. But the whole time he was with Kagura he didn't pay much attention to her and it seemed she didn't notice she was too busy talking about herself. He always had a concerned expression on his face, though, as if he was listening but he was actually thinking of someone more important. "Tohru'' kept coming to mind and wondered why she was so upset when they left. If she really wanted to spend his birthday with him and what she said she was planning to do when he got home. "If i ever got home in one piece" he thought.

"Kyo!''

"Oh what'' waking up from his day-dreaming.

"Look at the cats!'' Kagura pointed at the window.

It took him a moment to realize where he was . "The market place?".

Kagura looked down at her watch "Kyo wait right here I'll be right back I got a surprise.'' She hurried off and entered a store. He tried to look what it was but couldn't see.

"Meow Meow.''

The cats were scratching at the window wanting to get near him. He remembered how Tohru would think it was cute how the cats loved him. "But its annoying" he yelled it in his head remembering when the cats would come out of nowhere and people would tease him about it. He sighed and checked the time it was around 4 o clock. Time had been going so slowly with Kagura and didn't want to spend anymore. He quickly passed the store Kagura entered and made his way home. It didn't know why he wanted to go home so badly. When he finally reached the house he had sweat coming down his face as he opened the door of the living room. Shigure was probably in his room and Yuki and Tohru must still probably be out because the house was too quiet for anyone to be roaming around. He came into the kitchen feeling a presence in the room and heard a voice from the shadows .

"Surprise!'' Yelled Tohru from underneath the table

"What the hell are you doing!." Kyo shouted.

"I thought id surprise you, you came a little earlier then I thought you would"

"What I told you I dint wan-"

"Happy birthday Kyo! Good thing I made it just in time'' Kyo looked down into Tohru's hands, she was holding a large plate with a cake on it.

Now I see, this is what shed been doing thinking in is head. Orange frosting covered the cat shaped cake drizzled on it was his name. By the looks of it she had been working all day because the kitchen was mess.

"Look you didn't have to do this'' putting his hand over his face.

"But Kyo I knew you didn't want a party so I thought -''

"Why would you want to make me anything who cares about my birthday anyway."

''Don't say that!'' she blurted.

Kyo looked at her with a surprise.

"You have done so much for me, always listening, always helping, always caring…"

Kyo saw that she looked like she was about to cry.

"Maybe if I didn't push it so hard you could have been happ-

Kyo banged his fist on the table. Tohru looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Its not you…I'm just upset with Kagura that's all…so… don't cry" He was over her staring at Tohru with a sorry look in his eyes.

Tohru pulled a napkin from her apron and wiped her eyes, noticing his sweat she took a towel from her other pocket and gently wiped his face with it. Tohru smiled gently. Kyo blushed again and placed his hand over hers to stop. He stared at her a second with the same look in his eyes before removing the towel out of her hand and tossing it to the sink. He then moved awkwardly to the side still blushing.

"How about I cut the cake'' Tohru said embarrassed

"Ill get the plates for us'' Kyo coughed

At that moment Kyo suddenly remembered Kagura and what shed do when she arrived.

Just then the kitchen burst open.

"I cant believe you left me Kyo!'' she charged towards him with fists in the air

"Wait Kagura'' he yelled.

It was too late Kagura had slammed into Tohru making the dish fly out of her hands. He looked down and saw the sharp edges of glass on the floor.

"Look what you did! Cant you watch where your going you idiot!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Tohru I didn't see you! Look what you made me do Kyo!"

"Me?!"

"If you didn't leave me this wouldn't have happened!"

"If you didn't barge in here this wouldn't have happened moron!"

"Kyooooooo! Your sooooo meeeean!" Kagura jumped on him swinging her bag at Kyo.

"Are you blind there's glass everywhere!"

Tohru had left and brought back a broom sweeping up the glass and picking up the bits of cake.

"Don't clean it!''

"Its..al-right…" Tohur said

"Tohru you missed a spot" Kagura pointed at the corner where a piece of glass was hidden.

"Dammit Kagura!"

"But Kyo I'm wearing sandals!''

"I don't care if your freaking barefoot!"

Kagura wasn't moving but watching Tohru sweep it up. He got Tohru's hands and lifted her up gently and swept the mess himself.

"Kyo…I can-" Tohru began.

"Kyo! Don't clean it!" Kagura shouted.

He handed Kagura the broom. "Here then start cleaning"

"Fine! Jeez Kyo," She starting sweeping quickly and messing around the trash.

"Kagura your messing everything up! Do it right!" he yelled.

"I'm trying, but the glass is going to cut meeee-"

"What's with all the shouting" Yuki asked from around the corner.

"Hello! Yuki!" Kagura yelled. "Where did you-" she stopped suddenly. "I almost forgot!" she went towards Yuki and took the box out of his hands.

"Kyo-kun! Surprise!" Kagura opened the brightly pink box.

"What is -" Kyo looked over, in fancy green letters it said happy birthday kyo and twice as big as the one Tohru made.

"I found it outside the door…what is it?" Yuki asked.

"It's a cake for Kyo-kun!" She said happily.

He felt that it wasn't right, he looked at Tohru who was looking at the cake with such sadness but she quickly smiled.

"Kagura its great!" She yelled. "Don't you think so Kyo!"

"I guess…" Still looking curiously at Tohru.

"I'm so glad!" Kagura said cheerfully.

"Kyo get the plates, ok" Tohru smiled.

"Wait what about this mess" Yuki asked pointing to the floor.

"That's my -" Tohru frowned.

"C'mon Tohru! I want to make Kyo's favorite dish!" She said excited. "So clean up the mess on the floor and Kyo-kun could help me with the kitchen and leave the rest to us!"

"Kagura you cant just say whatever you want! Who said we were going to help you!" Kyo barked.

"Buttttt Kyooooooooo! Its your birthday!" Kagura cried.

" I don't ca-"

"Kyo…" she said with sadness in her voice.

"Fine…" He growled.

"Yay! You could help to Yuki!" Kagura smiled.

"Huh?" He was about to leave the room with his hands on the door.

"I don't need his help!" he shouted.

"Good" Before anyone could see, Yuki disappeared from the room.

"Way to go Kyo-kun! Now we have more work to do!" Kagura picked up the broom and smacked it on his back.

"Dammit! Kagura!"

***

It was nine when he got the chance to escape the kitchen. He was annoyed the entire time with Kagura because all she did was complain. He quickly headed upstairs not trying to get caught by Kagura. He told her that he'd go to the bathroom. He quietly passed Tohru's room thinking she might have still been awake but the light were off he knocked on the door but there was no answer "Maybe she fell asleep" he thought.

He was headed to his room until he heard shuffling on the roof and noticed the ladder on the balcony. He climbed the ladder and saw Tohru in her pajamas laying on her back.

"Tohru?"

"Ah! Kyo-kun!?"

"What are you doing up here?"

"Oh! Just…clearing my head"

"Of what?"

He climbed all the way and sat down next to her.

"Its ok! I ….you don't have to…" She stopped.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" He looked at her

"I'm sorry.."

"What are you apologizing for"

"Kyo…the cake"

"You don't have to be sorry for that! That was damn Kagura's fault!"

"But I made it especially for you" she suddenly burst open. She looked away embarrassed.

"…" Kyo looked at her confused.

"To tell you the truth, I was really happy that you would eat it, but when Kagura…I already felt….then that I was going to cry"

"Why do you…go so far to cry for me…"

"Why…? I …your someone who is the most precious to me" She looked up at him with such an inoocent face.

"Pre-precious? What are saying that stuff for!" He turned away quickly avoiding her gaze.

"It doesn't matter… Kagura was better…" Tohru frowning at the subject.

"What do you mean better?" Staring at her this time.

"Her present was more beautiful I could never make something like that…"

"Are you kidding? I hate eating desserts from those kinds of places…besides…yours are always the best" He gave an embarrassed smile.

"Really?!"

"How about you make me another tomorrow, I never got a chance to try it"

"Ok! This time I'll make it even better then the last" She was full of joy again, like nothing happened. It suited her than being depressed like she was just now. In fact, Kyo hated it when he'd see her upset.

"Kyo!"

"Hmm?"

"That reminds me, you didn't get to make your wish!" He looked at her watching the night sky above them.

"A wish? Don't you think that's-hey what are you doing!"

Tohru came down to his lap and rested on his leg.

"Hey! Hey, wake up!" He shouted. He shook her shoulders but it was no use she had fallen asleep. Her soft breathing made his heart skip a beat. Sighing he looked down at Tohru, smiling in her sleep. A gentle smile slowly came to him.

He already had his wish come true.

**WOW! That took forever to right! Sorry that it was super long! I tried to make it funny but I don't know how that turned out also some romance in it.**

**I will update as quickly as possibly (like 2 months) no seriously I will work hard (laughs).**

**Like I said it may contain future lemons! Thanks for reading!**

**Please review and comment!**

**J**


	2. A Jealous Feline

**Sorry I took so long to write! I had no motivation since I had no reviews but I know some people added my story to their favorites so here it finally is! When I said I would work hard and it would take a short while before I came up with the next one, I didn't lie (sort of), although it has been more than two months (laughs). **

**Anyway I will have more stories later and I made a complete different story then this, so please read it! Still about Fruits Basket of course! So please enjoy this new chapter, and please please review!

* * *

**

"Hey…hey wake up" Kyo whispered. He gently shook Tohru's shoulder.

"Hnn" She turned quickly to her side and made the pile of books next to her fall on the floor.

Kyo sighed and stood over her for a second "Wake up! Your going to be late! Come on, hurry!" he yelled as he shook both her shoulders. He slowly released when he saw her opening her eyes.

"Hnnn. Kyo?" She yawned softly and closed her eyes, slowly going back to sleep.

"Hey! Don't fall back to sleep get up!" He shook her head and she suddenly burst her eyes open.

"Umm" Still holding her head.

"I'm. So. Stupid!" She cried. "Huh?" he let go. "How could I be so stupid!" She jumped up from her bed and ran to her closet searching frantically for her uniform.

"No!No!No!" She yelled, now searching the floor. He saw piles of book next to her bed and papers scattered everywhere.

"Whats all this?" He picked up the pile of books and set them on her dresser.

"I forgot about breakfast! The laundry!" She started shoveling the papers onto her bed.

"Tohru" he said.

"How do I except you guys to rely on me if I'm not doing what I'm supposed to" She mumbled picking the books up and piling them on back onto the shelf.

"Toh-ru"

"If I'm not doing my responsibility in this house now will-"

"Tohru!" he yelled, cutting her off. "Its all taken care of."

"What?!" She quickly turned her head.

"It wasn't a problem, it looked like you needed to get some sleep" He rubbed his eye and yawned loudly.

"But…" She looked upset " Its my responsibility I should have had it done…"

"Hey" he thumped his hand on her head "You do to much, it would be nice if we helped you with the chores, so you don't over exert yourself all the time"

She gave him a teary smile and rubbed her eyes. "You should take a shower to get yourself awake." he turned his fist into a finger and poked her head making her wobble a little.

"Okay" She yawned stretching her hands in the air.

"Whats with you? Did you stay up all night studying?"

"Yeah… I've been trying but I just need to study more" She wagged her hand at him.

"Did you ask the rat to help you" Shoving his hands in his pocket he peered around the once tidy room.

"Yuki is always so busy I cant ask him!" She exclaimed, aware of who he was referring to.

"You know, you could ask me" he stopped fiddling with her books and looked towards her.

"Huh?! N-No Im always asking to many questions you'll probably get frustrated" She laughed.

She stood in front of him uncomfortably as he watched her intently.

"If you need help you don't have to be afraid to ask I'll try to get you through it you know"

"O-Okay" She said sheeply.

"Oh yeah, where do you keep going everyday, I don't see much of you anymore" He sat down on her bed and continued to stare.

"Umm…well…I uh" She started getting nervous and felt herself getting red. "I gotta go"

She sprinted out of the door and slipped on a pile of papers doing a summersault into the bathroom. A big slam was made by her foot closing the door. Kyo quietly laughted to himself when he noticed a pink sticky note that had been exposed when she had slipped He picked it up and was curious about the message: _Sorry I wasn't with you today. I'll wait for you in the morning, okay? -Tochi._ He couldn't take his eyes off the note and wondered _Who this guy ? Who's Tochi? Is he her…?_ For some reason he felt angry and crushed the note in his hand. He sighed and put the note into his pocket, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

***

"Kyo! That smells wonderful!" Tohru came into the kitchen, cheerful and exicted.

He turned around still stirring the pot, then suddenly remembered the note.

"Bah!" He snorted. She sat down and waited patiently for him to serve breakfast.

"Thank you again Kyo-kun" She gave a big smile as he sat down.

They sat there without speaking and Kyo kept quietly to himself. Tohru quickly ate her food and washed her dishes while Kyo quietly studied her slowly eating his. _I'll see you in the moring, okay?_ the message still in his brain.. He angrily pushed his plate aside and sat up giving her a look.

"Sorry but I have to get to school ear-" She said turning from the sink, stopping when she watched him head upstairs shooting a glare at her "Whatever" he replied. She stood there hearing her own hearbeat slowly being crushed. She wiped her eye, sighing heavily, and grabbed her bag going out the door.

***

Kyo squirmed in his chair, not paying attention, as the teacher spoke to the class. He looked out the window and then over at the pool of heads quickly writing on their desks. He peered over at where Tohru sat and watched her busily writing in her notebook. She suddenly stopped and felt herself being watched and turned to the seeker. She gave him a small wave but he quickly moved his head to the side staring out at the window. She lowered her hand and looked down at her desk. He didn't know thy he was acting like a little kid but for some reason he was upset about it, the note.

"Ring!" The bell yealled for the lunch break and the students happily got up from their desks and began talking excitedly to each other. "Finally!" Kyo yawned. Some class mates came over and talked to him of what happened at school and other stuff he didn't care about but was more interested in finding out what Tohru was up to. From the corner of his eye he saw her come up to Hanajima and Uotani, wave them good-bye and go out the door. He couldn't help but to follow and stood up from his desk going through the his classmates. As soon as he stepped out the door she was nowhere insight but had a gut feeling she went to the right. He caught a glimpse of her hair turning the corner and continued his pursuit. Just then, the young Momiji popped out of nowhere and stalled him for a bit.

"Hey Kyo, have you seen Haru anywhere? He told me to get him lunch but now I cant find him!" He spoke loudly making his ear ring. _I think I know why_. "So then could I come with you? Then I could hang out with Tohru shed probably-"

"Sorry I need to be somewhere" He brushed him aside and left the rabbit in the hallway. Just out side of a classroom he spotted Tohru but she wasn't alone. A tall guy was standing close to her with his hand on the wall. They were both talking and laughing and quietly stood watching behind the wall. Suddenly Tohru's face was as red as ever blushing while the guy was laughing. He put his arm around her and they entered a classroom. Kyo's face became flustered and angry at the same time and went back to his homeroom.

***

The coach blew his whistle as the young men begin to ran. Kyo broke off in a sprint and left the other students behind. He was still feeling worked up from lunch and tried to get his mind off it but her blushing face made him angry again. I'm not jealous? Why would I be? If she was dating someone why do I care? But…it's just the damn guy! Who is he anyway?. He ran faster clutching his chest.

"Hey!Your Kyo right?" A voice from behind surprised him.

"Man, your hard to catch up to!" Kyo turned around to see a guy smiling at him. _Speak of the devil!._

"Uh…"

"But slower than Yuki Sohma I hear" He burst out laughing. _What's up with this guy?._

"Oh! I'm Mamiko Tochi" He ran up next to Kyo and slapped his back.

"What the-"

"Tohru, yeah, she's good" Tochi shuffled his own hair.

"Good?" What does he mean good?.

"Someone like you…huh?" He looked Kyo up and down. _What the hell is he talking about._

"Haha, you should try sneaking better! Oh and don't worry, she's all taking care of" He gave him a wink and nudge his shoulders, suddenly taking off.

"Hey! What are you-" Kyo yelled after him but he had ready left. _Taken care of? That little…._

***

"Hey!" Uotani knocked down the broom that Kyo was balancing on and hit the floor with a hard slam as the blond girl stood with a fist. "Hurry up! I need to get home and we cant wait for your slow ass to finish"

"Keep talking like that and I'll never be done, you bitch!" He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Keep talking like that orangey and you'll be dead before your ever start!" She put her arm around his neck and gave him a head lock. _I don't have time for her_. He gave her a small push and continued to sweep.

"What's your problem?" She crossed her arms " Did somebody bi-"

"Tohru just told me she was leaving with Mamiko" The blacked hair girl, stepped into the classroom and waved at Uotani. Kyo twitched at the name and spun around.

She nodded her head at her.

"Hey…um…who's this Mamiko guy?" He asked. The two girls turned to look at him with a smile on Uotani's face.

"Wouldn't you like know" She smirked.

"Cant you just tell me" He held the broom in his hand with a tight grip.

"I believe she went to his house to…" Hana trailed off.

"To what? What!?"

"You know some of this and some of that" Arisa teased.

"What does that supposed mean?!" He shouted. "Who is he?!"

"Why do you care so much? Is it because of Tohru…?" Hana asked.

"What!? No! Why would you-" His face turned beet red "Of course not!"

"Then why-" Hana began.

"Fine then don't tell me!" He moved away from them and starting sweeping the floor again. Why cant they just say it already? Why do I want to know so bad…because of Tohru…? They moved closer to each other purposefully trying to annoying Kyo into thinking they were talking about him.

"…That's what she said…he was her…boy…friend…" They whispered to each other.

"Boyfriend?!" Kyo spun around.

"What are you doing spying on people you rat!" She yelled. He tumbled back not noticing the guy behind him.

"Hey! Watch out!"

Kyo fell backwards making the kid fall behind him and knocked down the bucket of water. The kid who fell, tripped and made a group of people knock down desks.

"Nice going! Now where going to have to clean this up" She sighed.

"Here!" He swiped the broom from the kid's hand. "I'll do it, just leave!"

They gathered there stuff and they all left one by one leaving him to himself. When he finally finished, he checked the clock, it took him half an hour. I doubt anyone waited. He took his bag from his desk and left the room, scooting his feet out of the building. As he reached the gate he saw someone standing beside the fence. The girl turned around and waved.

"Hello Kyo-kun!" Tohru smiled.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I was waiting for you and Hana said you were still inside but I wanted to wait."

"Oh" Did she really wait all this time?

They started walking home in a awkward silence, both of them avoiding each others gaze until they blurted out what had been eating away inside of them.

"What!? No! You go! Not me!" They said simultaneously "Please, say what you need to say" Tohru stammered. They both stopped.

"It's just that…I kind of heard…I know I have been a little…" He couldn't find the words to tell her. She looked at him confused. "I have been a total jerk to you and I have to apologize it's just that…something was troubling me but…I think its settled." He took a deep breath.

"Settled?" She asked.

"I wanted to tell you that…GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND!" He looked embarrassed and turned quickly.

"What?!" She turned more red than him. "Boyfriend?! Who?!"

"That Tochi guy" He mumbled.

"TOCHI?! No! It's all a misunderstanding! Me and Tochi!?"

"Well I saw …you guys together"

"Tochi, he's my tutor! I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but I was embarrassed to ask you and Yuki for help. Tochi, he's really smart and kind! Why would you think that he was my… boyfriend?!" She looked like she was going to faint.

"So,you were never…"

"Of course not!" She assured him.

"That's a relief" He took in a breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing" He felt a great weight lift from his shoulder.

"I'm also sorry that…I noticed that you've been angry today and I think it was something to do with me" She fidgeted with her skirt.

"Tohru…" He began "No, it was me…I was…you did nothing…"

"Huh?" She looked up at him.

"Forget it lets go home!" He took off stomping.

"Wait! Kyo! What is it?" She took off after him and he waited for her to catch up. He took her by the hand and held on tight, never letting go.

* * *

**WOW. Finally done. Alright, listen people. I'm not sure whether to continue this story or not because it doesn't have many reviews (none) but if you like it then I will continue. Sorry for taking FOREVER to finish but I explained it all. Its not like I'm done with this story, as in I'm tired of it but I'm not sure if a lot of people read it so just say so ok! Also sorry for ruining the moment. Mine always end sappy, but I love it. I WILL WORK HARD. **


End file.
